Goodbye
by Mariya Himeya
Summary: Setelah Al kembali, ia harus segera berpisah dengan orang yang dicintainya...  Benar, hanya kematian yang dapat memisahkan keduanya..


_**Goodbye...**_

_**By: MariyaHimeya**_

_**Disclaimer: Karya Toboso Yana yang saya sukai selain Kuroshitsuji-nya.. XDD**_

_**Rated: T, ya..? lebih dari itu masih sulit bagi saya untuk menuliskannya.. =3=**_

_**Genre: Angst and Romance, baru coba-coba.. wb.. **_

_**Pairing: Aldred Van Yosugara, Hadeeh.. mereka thuu... O/O**_

_**Warning: Yaoi (shonen-ai nyerempet dikit.. T3T), BoyxBoy, Just click back and don't read my Fic if you don't like it.. TAT**_

_**Author: Mariya Himeya**_

_**My First Fic.. Please, Enjoy the Story!**_

_**Summary: Setelah Al kembali, ia harus segera berpisah dengan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya... Benar, hanya kematian yang dapat memisahkan keduanya..**_

_Angin malam itu terasa dingin, saat pertama salju turun.. Seperti saat perpisahan dengannya.._

_ "Aku... mencintaimu, Al...", kata-kata itu terucap lembut dari bibir seorang manusia yang sangat kucintai, jiwanya tak lagi bersamaku setelah ia mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya itu. Aku mengingatnya kembali, di atas atap sekolah yang gelap bersama bintang di langit. Tak terasa air mata mulai membasahi wajahku yang terasa dingin, seiring dengan turunnya salju pertama malam itu. Kenangan itu membuatku lebih sedih setelah kepergiannya.. Maafkan aku, Kei..._

**_Flashback : ON_**

Akhirnya, saat yang telah kutunggu tiba. Aku telah menyelesaikan tugasku membasmi semua mahkluk terkutuk itu. Namun, "Sebaiknya kau mengkhawatirkan kondisi anak itu,", seseorang laki-laki yang mengenakan kacamata hitam, yang tak lain adalah ayahku sendiri, mengatakan hal itu padaku. Ia menatap ke arah jendela yang menghadap ke ruangan sebuah rumah sakit. ".. kondisinya memburuk sejak kepergianmu, waktunya tidak lama lagi. Jangan katakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kesehatannya, kau hanya perlu memperhatikannya..". Dadaku berdegup keras mendengar perkataannya, aku segera berlari menuju sebuah sebuah bangunan di seberang sekolah. Apa maksudnya, waktunya tak lama lagi, apa aku meninggalkannya terlalu lama? Atau.. karena aku terlalu sering menggunakannya sebagai senjata melawan mahkluk-mahkluk tak berotak itu? Ini semua salahku.. Maaf, maafkan aku Kei..

Aku berdiri mematung di depan sebuah pintu, dibalik pintu itu seseorang telah menungguku. Untuk waktu yang cukup lama. "..Masuklah..", terdengar suara seseorang dari balik pintu, suara yang sangat kukenal, seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku, suara yang begitu kurindukan. Pemandangan yang membuat hatiku terasa sangat pilu. "Siapa itu?", kata-kata yang membuat tersentak dari tempatku berdiri. Seorang anak yang duduk di atas kursi roda mengahadap ke arahku, namun ia bertanya siapa aku? Ia menghadap ke arahku! Matanya menatap kosong ke depan.. aku mencoba menggerakan kakiku mendekat ke arahnya. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi jemarinya mencari-cari sesuatu dan tepat mendarat di atas telapak tanganku. Ia mulai meraba bagian lengan kiriku, berhenti di bagian badge seragamku. "Ini seragam sekolah, siapa kau?", aku terdiam sejenak. ".. Aku kembali, Kei...", kataku agak gemetaran.

Matanya mencoba menatap wajahku lekat-lekat, ia mencoba bangun dan jatuh ke arahku, dengan segera aku menangkap tubuh mungilnya. "..Al! Al... Aku merindukanmu.. Kau lama sekali-", rasa hangat dari bibir Kei dapat kurasakan dan ia membalas kecupanku, aku memeluknya lebih erat dalam dekapanku, tak ingin kulepaskan lagi. Untuk sesaat tak ada di antara kami yang mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, mulut kami terkunci satu sama lain. Kami jatuh bersamaan, tak bisa mencurahkan kata dan perasaan yang tertahan selama ini dengan kata-kata, hanya berbagi kecupan hangat yang disertai dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir dari mataku. Kami melepaskan diri untuk beberapa saat, mencoba menghirup oksigen untuk mengatur napas kami satu sama lain. Tubuhnya yang hangat masih kudekap erat-erat, "Maafkan aku.. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, Kei..". Ia balas memelukku lebih erat, dan kubelai rambutnya dengan lembut, membenamkan wajahnya dalam pelukanku.

Kemejaku mulai basah karena air matanya, "Aku kesepian Al.. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi.". Kulepaskan Kei dari pelukanku, kuhapus air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. Kutatap matanya, namun kosong, aku membuatnya jadi selemah ini. Aku membuatnya tak dapat melihat lagi, ini salahku, semua ini salahku! "Maaf, maaf, Kei..". Aku bersandar pada pundaknya dan ia pun memelukku dengan lembut, ia benar-benar lemah. "Jangan, ini bukan salahmu.. Ini bukan salahmu..". Kata-katanya terputus dan melepaskan pelukannya. "...Kei? Kei..? Apa yang..", segera kubaringkan Kei di atas tempat tidurnya.

Pikiranku kacau, kupaksa kakiku yang lemas berlari mencari bantuan. Beberapa menit kemudian para perawat dan seorang dokter yang terlihat pucat keluar dari ruangan tempat Kei berada. Dokter tersebut menepuk pundakku pelan, "Kei.. Hanya sebentar lagi. Kau oleh masuk, tapi jangan bangunkan dia.". Setelah menyampaikan itu ia berlalu bersama para perawat yang membawa peralatan medis lainnya. Ragu untuk memasuki ruangan itu, aku melirik kedalam melalui jendela kaca di pintu itu. Seseorang terbaring lemah dengan banyak kabel dan selang yang membantunya tetap bertahan sampai saat ini. Kuperhatikan ia dari luar ruangan, entah kenapa sepertinya ia mengigau dalam tidurnya. Cepat-cepat aku membuka pintu dan duduk di samping tempat tidurnya, menggenggam tangannya erat-erat. "..Al..", ia memanggil namaku dalam mimpinya, suaranya yang sangat kecil hampir seperti bisikan membuatku sangat sedih. Kucium punggung tangannya lembut, berharap dapat membuatnya lebih baik, sayangnya itu tak akan terjadi.

Kuputuskan untuk membiarkannya beristirahat. Aku berdiri dan membungkuk mengecup keningnya, rasa hangat kurasakan dari tubuhnya. Setelah memandanginya beberapa saat, kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari ruangan itu. Rupanya kepala sekolah ayahku dan teman-teman yang lain telah menungguku dibalik pintu itu. Mereka mendekapku erat, membuat wajahku yang dingin menjadi terasa panas. "Salju pertama akan turun besok malam, maukah kau menemani Kei... untuk terakhir kalinya?", laki-laki berkaca mata hitam itu menenggelamkan kepalaku dalam pelukannya, membiarkan aku menangis di dadanya. Hanya saat ini saja kurasakan ia begitu berarti bagiku. Aku menganggukan kepala perlahan di dadanya.

Keesokan harinya aku menemani Kei seharian dengan senyum ceria yang kupaksakan, walau ia tak dapat melihat wajahku. "Jangan tersenyum seperti itu Al, aku tahu itu dipaksakan.", senyum itu segera hilang dari wajahku. Ia menarik tanganku dan memelukku, ia mengatakan jika ia sangat mencintaiku berkali-kali. Aku berkata jangan menangis, jangan menangis Al... dalam hatiku yang paling dalam. Aku membalas perkataanya sebanyak ia mengatakannya padaku, "Aku juga mencintaimu Kei...". Ia tersenyum lembut berusaha untuk menahan air matanya. Tiba-tiba ia melepaskan pelukannya, mengarahkan mataku tepat menatap matanya. "Aku ingin sekali malihat wajahmu untuk terakhir kalinya, Al...", ia merasakan wajahku dengan sentuhan tangannya yang lembut. Ia memelukku kembali, entah kenapa aku juga ingin selalu memeluknya. Mungkin karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya...

Malam hari pun tiba, aku sudah berjanji untuk menemaninya. Aku menggendongnya menuju atap sekolah, lalu membuka pintu atap itu. Udara dingin menerpa kami berdua, Kei yang merasa kedinginan walau aku telah membungkus tubuhnya dengan berlapis-lapis selimut memelukku leherku lebih erat, aku dapat merasakan napasnya yang panas di leherku. "Dingin ya?", aku bertanya sambil tersenyum padanya, berharap jika ia dapat merasakan senyumanku ini. "Tidak, kau hangat Al...", jawabnya singkat dengan senyuman lembut. Kami sudah menunggu di atap sekolah cukup lama, tapi tak ada sebutir salju pun yang turun. "Al, mau apa kita kesini?", tanyanya padaku yang masih duduk memangkunya di atas lantai atap sekolah. "Sebenarnya aku ingin memberimu suatu hadiah, tapi ia belum juga turun.", kataku di dekat telinganya.

Wajahnya segera memerah, "A, apa itu, Al?", tanyanya. "Salju pertama musin dingin, Kei..", sesaat wajahnya memancarkan sebuah senyuman, namun segera hilang setelah beberapa saat. "Tapi aku tak bisa melihat lagi, Al..". Aku tahu itu, Kei. "Karena itu aku ingin kau merasakannya, angkat wajahmu, Kei.", ia melakukannya dan sedikit terkejut saat sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya. Ya, itu salju pertama yang kutunggu untuk kuberikan padamu, kataku dalam hati. "Haha, Al..", ia membalikan badan menghadapku. "Cup!", ia mengecup bibirku singkat. "Terimakasih.. Ini hadiah terindah yang kau berikan untukku, selain cake di ruang PKK itu..", ia tersenyum padaku seperti peri musim salju di antara butiran salju yang mulai turun perlahan-lahan.

Aku memeperhatikannya beberapa saat, mencium bagian bawah pipinya. Ia tersentak kaget, "Al!". Seiringan dengan itu pipinya merona kemerahan. Aku melanjukannya di bagian leher Kei, "Waa! A, Al! Apa yang kau lakukan?". Aku hanya terkekeh iseng melihatnya 'Blushing', "Kulitmu lembut, sih!". Tanpa sadar aku menjilat leher Kei, "Al.. Kau belum meminum darahku.". Aku terkejut, "Aa! Maaf, aku tak sadar!", Kei menegakan tubuhnya, memberikan lehernya padaku. "Aku tahu kita akan segera berpisah. Karena itu kau memberiku hadiah yang indah ini. Aku juga ingin memberimu hadiah perpisahan, minumlah darahku, Al..". Aku menatapnya sedih. "Maaf, Kei..", aku mulai menjilati kulit Kei yang lembut dan mempersiapkan taringku. "Akh! Jangan.. minta maaf.. Al..", sebenanya aku sangat menyesal malakukan ini. Saat Kei lemah aku malah membuatnya merasa kesakitan, tapi.. Darah yang ada di balik kulitnya memanggilku, seorang vampire yang haus darah ini.

Aku dapat mendengar suara taringku menembus dagingnya diiringi dengan suara rintihan dan desahan Kei. Cairan merah itu mulai membasahi sebagian kerah bajunya, lama-kelamaan menodai warna putih salju yang jatuh di lantai atap itu. Kulepaskan gigitanku dari lehernya setelah rasa dahagaku cukup terpuaskan. "Sekali lagi, maaf Kei..", aku menangis menatapnya dalam pelukanku. "Tidak, Al.. Terimakasih..". Luka di lehernya mulai menutup, tapi aku tahu ini akan menjadi saat terakhirku bersamanya. Tubuhnya mulai bersinar, sama seperti saat ia akan berubah menjadi senjataku selama ini. Namun ini berbeda, ia tak akan kembali ke wujudnya yang semula, seorang manusia. Kurasakan tubuhnya lebih hangat dari sebelumnya, aku mendekapnya lebih erat lagi. "Aku... mencintaimu, Al...", ya itu kata terakhir yang kudengar darinya. Tubuhnya mulai menghilang dari pelukanku, pergi bersama salju yang turun ditiup angin malam yang dingin.. Aku menangis untuknya..

_**Flashback: OFF**_

"Al! Ayo turun, udara disini dingin!", suara seseorang membuyarkan kenangan itu. Laki-laki berkacamata hitam itu memanggilku, lengkap dengan senyum liciknya, seperti tak mengerti perasaanku saat ini. "Ya, sebentar lagi!", aku masih menatap langit malam itu, sampai.. 'Grep!'. "Sayang.. Cepat turun, disini dingin..", laki-laki itu memelukku tiba-tiba. "Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan!", aku berusaha melepaskan pelukannya. Aku tahu , sebenarnya ia ingin agar aku tak bersedih lagi untuk rasa kehilangan ini.. Kehilangan orang yang sangat kucintai, Kei Yosugara..

"Nah, ayo!", ia menarik tanganku, mengajakku menuruni tangga atap itu. Aku segera menghapus air mataku, "Terimakasih, Yah..", ia hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Kei, walaupun kehilangan dirimu.. Aku tahu kau masih berada di sisiku saat ini, tahun ini kupersembahkan salju ini padamu.. "Aku mencintaimu, Kei..". 

_***Cutcuruuut..!(meniru gaya seorang tokoh MOE) Yey, akhirnya kelar! Maaf kalo endingnya jelek, saya lagi buru-buru *dihajar massa* lagipula, saya biasanya nggambar bukan nulis.. maaf kalo kata-katanya jelek..**_

_**Special Thank's:**_

_***The Readers! Thank's a Lot! ^w^**_

_***For Me! (Ck! I'm the author TwT)**_

_**Review Please... OwO**_


End file.
